


Parenting And Growing Up

by sapphicqueens



Series: Swan Mills family [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, F/F, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 21:10:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3992992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphicqueens/pseuds/sapphicqueens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a prompt: henry has a girlfriend and tells his moms (plus their reactions)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parenting And Growing Up

Henry had been acting strange around his two mothers lately. It wasn’t just the typical awkward teenage behavior, well it was but it had been worse than usual. There were a lot of stuttering, blushing and lack of appetite and late Friday nights. Emma had her suspicions, but shrugged it off and decided to let Henry come to her. Regina, however, was frustrated with the boy’s newfound clumsiness and the way he avoided her. She wanted to get to the bottom of things. 

“We can’t just let him come home in the middle of the nights, we have to set some boundaries. And for God’s sake, he has dropped more glasses and plates in a month than he did during his pre pubescent years. He’s like a nervous wreck!” Regina said as she got into bed beside her wife. Emma crawled to her side and wrapped a comforting arm around the annoyed woman. 

“Come on Regina, the kid’s sixteen. He’s just a normal teenager, out having fun, tasting life. Calm down.” Emma mumbled and kissed the brunette’s cheek. 

“What if he’s doing drugs?” 

“Regina, considering how you’ve raised him with an iron fist, he’d rather fight three dragons and a Wicked Witch before doing anything that’d get him in that much trouble. ”

“Oh you mean like not running away from home at the age of ten to find his birthmother?” Regina rebutted. Pursing her lips, Emma admitted Regina had a point. 

“He would never try something that would harm him like that. Besides, having us as his mothers, I don’t think he would even dare.”

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t be so worked up over this. It’s just he’s been acting so differently lately and I’m worried he might be up to something. I just don’t want him to get hurt.” 

“Gina, no sane soul in this town would touch a strand of hair on his dorky little head.” Emma said, knowing Storybrooke and its inhabitants like the back of her hand. “You should sleep, if anything would happen, I’m sure he’d tell us. We should just give him some space to grow.”

Regina sighed and turned around in her Sheriff’s arms and planted a soft kiss on her nose. 

“You are absolutely right. I’m being ridiculous. I guess I’m just not willing to let him grow up just yet, he’s still my little baby.” 

Emma nodded in understanding, but her face ended up in a smirk. 

“You know, why not work on a second baby...” Her voice was low and suggestive, wiggling her eyebrows at her wife who just rolled her eyes mockingly. 

“You, my love, are worse than a teenage boy.” Emma just chuckled at her wife and started kissing her neck. 

“I’m sorry for marrying the most beautiful woman in all the land...” 

“Charming, just like her father.” Regina teased but couldn’t help the smile adorning her lips.

“My God Regina don’t mention my father when I’m trying to make love to you!”

“Just kiss me, you idiot!”

–

“Mom, Ma, I have something I need to tell you.” Henry’s voice croaked, making both women look up from their book and newspaper. Emma gave Regina a “I told you so” look and Regina returned it with a silent “shut up”. 

“Sit down, kid.” Emma answered and sat up on the couch. They had been enjoying some quiet time alone in the living room after dinner before the sixteen year old came down from his room with a frown of concern. 

Henry positioned himself on the love seat across his moms, giving them both a nervous smile. He cleared his throat and opened his mouth to speak. 

“I have a girlfriend.” He simply stated, a wave of relief washed over his expression as the words left his lips. 

Regina’s book fell to the floor with a thud and Emma just gave the boy a knowing smirk. 

“She wanted to come over for dinner on Tuesday and meet you, is that okay?”

Regina just stared at her baby boy, her mouth hanging open and her eyes were wide in shock. 

“Of course, that is very much okay. I want to meet this special girl before you come home and tell us you knocked her up.” 

Henry’s face, that had been a cute shade of beet root, suddenly lost all its color and a gasp was heard from the brunette sorceress sitting beside Emma. 

“EMMA!” Regina squeaked. 

“I’m joking, God forbid I crack a joke in this household.”

“How can you joke when our son just told us he has a girlfriend? He’s growing up, Emma!” 

“Because I’ve known for weeks. He’s not very subtle, Mr Coming-home-late-a- night-smelling-like-a-bottle-of-Victoria’s Secret.” Emma explained and gave the boy a stern look. He flashed her a blushing smile and Emma only shook her head at her son. 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Regina said, feeling awfully betrayed by her wife. 

“Because it’s not my place to tell you. This is Henry’s life.”

“Mothers, can you just please take this when I’m not here. It’s really awkward as it is. So, Mom, is it okay if Grace can come here for dinner on Tuesday night? She’s really looking forward to meeting you both.” 

“You hooked up with Grace? Nice!” Emma said and grinned widely at her son. She was a good girl, and really sweet so Emma had no problem with them being together. However, they were still waiting for the matriarch to respond, who was sitting quietly with a contemplating expression. 

“Regina?” The mayor studied Henry, making him squirm in his seat. Emma knew exactly how he felt under his mother’s intense stared, she’d been on that receiving end far too many times. 

“Fine. But your door remains open the entire night.” 

“Mom!” 

“No, I want your hands outside each others pants. I know what sixteen year olds do in this land when they’re all alone and I don’t want any baby making taking place in this house except for your mother and mine’s.”

“Ew, gross...” Henry muttered and stood up to leave, feeling incredibly awkward and uncomfortable with the entire situation. 

“Why be so hard on him? He needs to be able to talk to us about stuff like this.” Emma asked. 

“I know I didn’t grow up in this land, but in my land, people were already parents at his age. i don’t want that for him, he has the chance to do so much with his life and I don’t want that to go to waste.”

“You know, we can’t keep teenagers from doing the do. Hell, Henry is proof of that! The best we can do is to make him sure he can trust us, make sure he’s safe.”

Regina looked at her wife in wonder, reminding herself what a lovely and amazing woman she had married. 

“When did you become such a responsible and understanding parent? I was sure I’d be that mother while you would be all stupid and reckless with our kids.” Regina smiled and grabbed Emma’s hands. 

“I wish I had that mother when I grew up, someone who would be shocked when I told them about my first date because they’re afraid their little one is growing up, someone who’d shout at me when my hormones became too much. But I also know that I wanted someone who would have taught me about the consequences of being too reckless, someone who would understand that my mistakes were just a part of growing up and not get mad about it. I never had that and I promised the day I realized just how important Henry is to me, that I would let him make mistakes but that I would guide him. And of course, I want to be the awkward parent, the one who makes the wrong jokes.” Emma chuckled, trying to lighten the suddenly very serious mood. 

When she met Regina’s gaze, a sharp pain pierced her heart as she noticed the emotions and thoughts swirling in her warm eyes. 

“I’m sorry, Emma.” Regina choked out, her eyes filled with tears that threatened to spill and the savior knew immediately what she tried to apologize for. In a heartbeat, the blonde had the brunette in her arms, kissing her forehead and stroking her back trying to soothe her. 

“Regina, my love, my beautiful and incredible wife, don’t. I shouldn’t have said those things, but you shouldn’t blame yourself. I have since long forgiven you, I don’t think I ever truly blamed you. But it’s time you forgive yourself,” Emma whispered, “okay? It’s time to leave all that behind. I’m here now and I love you so much. Henry loves you so so much. You are the most amazing woman in our lives.”

Sometimes, Regina would remember too much all at once. She would remember the pain and the damage her former self once had inflicted on so many people. With Emma and Henry by her side, everything became easier, but the memories were still there. She often fought to keep them at bay. 

“Regina, baby, are you listening to me?” Emma said and stroked the back of Regina’s head. The mayor nodded against her shoulder and straightened up, composing herself as images flashed before her eyes. 

“Yes, I’m listening. Thank you, Emma.” Said blonde cupped the brunette’s cheek and leaned in for a gentle kiss. 

“So, what do you say, up for planning the most awkward dinner in Henry’s life?” Emma smirked, knowing Regina would always accept a challenge.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah this got a little side tracked with the angst but Emma and Regina just did not do what I wanted them to.


End file.
